Three Months
by Lady Weasleyy
Summary: When Hermione is assigned a trip to Durmstrang for a few months, McGonagall adds an extra person and a few rules. The other person, of course, being the Head Boy she loves to hate, and the rules including faking a romance. Will they ever get along?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers. I realize I have other stories unfinished. And I apologize. But this one can't get out of my head, and I had to do something with it. The others will be looked into again, so don't worry.**

**Summary: When Hermione is assigned a trip to Durmstrang for a few months, McGonagall adds an extra person and a few rules. The other person, of course, being the Head Boy she loves to hate, and the rules including faking a romance. How long will it take the two to get over their differences? Or will they?**

* * *

><p>"Of course I'll go. But I don't need an 'escort'." Hermione scoffed, annoyed.<p>

"Are you mental, Granger? You can't just go off to Durmstrang - a school full of potentially violent boys - for three months without a bloody escort."

"As much as I hate to say it," Professor McGonagall put in, "and although I don't condone the cursing, Mr. Malfoy is quite right."

Hermione shot him a vehement scowl before speaking again. "Look, Malfoy, if I really needed anyone to look after me, I'd get Ronald to - "

"Everyone here knows that stupid weasel couldn't save anyone - even himself - if his life depended on it. Pun intended." Draco shot back. Hermione most certainly didn't laugh. "You may as well get someone competent. And no, you can't go by yourself. You're far too important to just let run off to Durmstrang and maybe get attacked by some huge seventh year." He added. Suddenly, seeing her reaction, his eyes widened. What had he just said? Brilliant. Now Granger thought he cared. "As Head Girl, you're needed here, anyway." He attempted to save himself.

"Once again, Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy seems to know what he's talking about." The Headmistress nodded. "Noting that point, Mr. Malfoy, you are obviously quite interested in her wellbeing, so it only makes sense to assign you to be her escort."

"WHAT?" Hermione shouted at the same time Draco blurted, "BUT-"

"No response necessary. I've decided. The prefects will be just fine in the time you are away. As Head Students, think of it as an honor. You both will return in three months, and while you are there, there is to be no fighting." She said sternly. Then, as though having an afterthought, she leaned forward and studied them for a moment.

Hermione and Draco were sitting on a couch the new Headmistress had brought into her office recently. Draco had entered first, and sat in the exact middle of the couch, as though his position and lot in life demanded his allowance of the best seat - even if it meant sitting on the separation between the two pillows that made up the seat. Hermione, then, had sat on one end, leaning against the arm rest as though she were trying to get as far away from him as possible. It didn't seem to be working, as Draco was now splayed out over part of 'her side' of the couch, with an arm resting behind her on the back of the couch. That is, until they had both shot forward in their seat during their outbursts.

"Now that I think about it, it does seem rather obvious. I've changed my mind. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy, you're right once more. Those boys at Durmstrang may or may not allow Miss Granger the boundaries she desires. Thus, as you're not half bad looking, nor half bad at magic and are likely well trained physically from Quidditch, you're to be her protector as well as escort. You two already bicker like a married couple. That being the case, Draco, you are to act the part of Hermione's caring yet occasionally overprotective boyfriend." McGongall said. Before the two Heads could get any words out, however, she held up a hand. "I don't care whether you want to or not. Now mind this, if you intend to keep your positions, you'll do as I say. There will be no injuries mentally or otherwise to each other, even if you two do have prejudices - " She looked at Draco accusingly, "- or grudges." She glanced at Hermione sternly.

"Yes, Headmistress." Hermione replied quietly, staring at her hands in her lap.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her reaction, knowing she had to be equally angry about the arrangement. She was probably too much of a goody-two-shoes to actually fight for her wants. He, however, had no intention of going along with this whole mess.

"Actually, Professor," He began, "Couldn't we just-"

"Malfoy. Just stop." Hermione shot him a glare. "Life isn't fair. We can't always get what we want."

"Very true." McGonagall put in, making the two students jump. "I suggest you two go pack."

Muttering to himself, Draco stood and followed Hermione out the door. As they made their way to their shared dorm, he noticed Hermione was looking particularly thoughtful. When they got to the tapestry leading to their dormitory, she just stood there until he pushed it aside and nudged her with his foot. Jerking back to the present, Hermione ducked under the tapestry and told the portrait the password, letting them in.

"Look, Malfoy. There will be rules between us, aside from what McGonagall told us." Hermione began. Groaning, Draco rolled his eyes and lowered himself to the couch. He had a feeling this would be a long list. "Firstly, no matter what happens, we will have no...intimate," she blushed, "relations."

"In public, it will be expected of a couple, you know. Oh wait, you wouldn't." Malfoy sneered. "You and the weasel aren't actually together are you? If you were, I'd have to make a rule that you never touched me, as his germs would be all over you."

"We're not." She snapped. "Haven't. Won't. Point is, nothing has ever happened between us."

"Or at all, right?" He asked cheerfully.

"Nothing. None. I've never dated. Not officially anyway. Happy?" She scowled at him. If it were possible, she'd have shot daggers at him with her eyes, as characters were often described in Muggle books.

"Sure. Continue." He motioned with his hand for her to begin again.

"Secondly," She said shortly, "If we're just given one room, I will _not_ being sleeping in a bed with you. You'll get the floor, or outside the room. I really don't care. But so long as you're not an arse and don't make me sleep on the floor, I don't care where else you are."

"Oh, so the girl gets to be the arse then?" He asked, feigning curiosity.

"Absolutely. Men are supposed to be accommodating." She said sarcastically. Well, mostly sarcastically, anyway. She'd always wanted a guy who would at least be giving and attuned to her feelings and needs. Not necessarily a push over, but someone who she could put up with while being allowed to have intellectual conversations. And she loved arguing so long as she could win. Otherwise, she would quickly become impatient and angry. Then, you know, having astoundingly good looks wouldn't be too bad. She didn't really care about appearances, but if she wasn't attracted mentally and otherwise, it would be pointless. Of course, her list of traits didn't get her many guys.

"Whatever, Granger." He shrugged. "Just realize the only rule of yours that will work is the second one. I was raised to treat ladies well. You're not what they meant when they said 'lady', but I'll go with it. The first might be a bit harder to work with." She allowed a slightly confused expression to show on her face, so he continued. "Seeing as they're going to expect us to at least seem attracted, things like hand holding will be a given."

"Of course." She nodded, rather absently, finally taking in how she had to act for the next three months. Her assignment to watch the administrators and Professors of Durmstrang was becoming more and more complicated.

"Then, we'll figure out how to act in front of people as we go. When we're not in public, however, it'll be up to you whether your rule is followed or not. I know I can be devastatingly attractive, so I won't laugh at you if you fall for me." He gave his signature smirk before heading to his room to pack.

Staring after him in a mixture of amazement and annoyance, Hermione stood in the common room for a moment or two more before going up to her own room.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey. Quick update here. I wanted to get some of the details of the characters out of the way, so here I go. Kinda short chapter, sorry. But I loved the reviews, and would love more. Just sayin' ;)**

**-Mitchie**

* * *

><p>"Ready, Granger?" Draco asked, staring up at the large doors in front of them.<p>

"As I'll ever be, Malfoy." She frowned, not looking at him, either.

They were about to be introduced to the students of Durmstrang, just as themselves. The couple thing would have to be brought about on their own, apparently. The Headmaster of Durmstrang assumed the Professors at Hogwarts thought their teaching methods extremely interesting, thus sent their best students to observe and take notes. They had no idea it was actually to see if any Death Eaters were still there. Draco wasn't really a huge fan of the idea, but knew it had to be done. He had switched sides, after all. Come to think of it, he'd never really wanted to be on the dark side anyway. Even if they did have cookies - or whatever it was first years kept offering sarcastically.

As the doors opened, Hermione stiffened and stood up straighter. He could tell she was a bit nervous, if not afraid. In an attempt to calm her down, and to start the couple thing - he added as an afterthought - he slipped his hand around her back and it ended up on her waist on the opposite side from him. This, effectively, drew her closer, made him look possessive, and made her seem more confident as well as dependent upon him as she leaned into him as casually as she could.

"Let's go, then." He said. Nodding slightly, Hermione initiated their entrance as the Headmaster introduced them.

"Please welcome the two Head Students from Hogwarts, over in England." He was saying in his thick accent. "Their Headmistres has sent them on a mission to learn about our fantastic skills and she hopes they will be able to be as great of a school as Durmstrang is."

"Cocky." Hermione muttered angrily. Draco gave a quiet chuckle, which Hermione felt more than heard.

She let her thoughts drift away from the obnoxious Headmaster, and to the boy - well, he was almost a man, wasn't he? - walking beside her. She allowed a glance up at him. He really hadn't changed physically, so much as mentally. He was the same good-looking blonde he had been. Tall, lean, well-built. Attractive. She frowned slightly. She shouldn't think those things. He made a point of being an arse at every chance he got. Why should she let herself think he was decent - even if it was just in looks? In personality, he'd changed, but only minimally, she decided. He wasn't violent or vicious towards Ron anymore. With Harry not around, Ron had become more and more crude, allowing himself friends like Seamus, and - unfortunately - Cormac. She hardly saw him anymore.

"You alright?" Draco asked, seeing her eyes fill with tears. "You're not that afraid are you? You'll be fine. I'm right here."

"Like I need you to save me." She said, attempting to be tough. However, her words came off almost like a question. "I was just thinking."

Malfoy had obviously been teasing her. Right? He couldn't possibly care. He wouldn't. He was a pureblood who hated Muggle-borns like her. His parents may not be around to harass him about his choices, but there was no way he'd ever like anyone like her. And she didn't want him to. If he decided to go after someone like Annie, a sixth year muggle-born, however, she'd be only slightly surprised. Annie was perfect, and Malfoy seemed to have a thing for her. But she was a muggle-born, so Hermione seriously doubted he had good intentions. Not that Annie would listen. She was convinced Malfoy was going to ask her to the Yule Ball, which would be held the day after Hermione and Draco returned.

"About what?" He asked, pulling her back to the real world once more. He was obviously trying to make it look like he was whispering something in her ear, as a few of the Durmstrang guys were watching her intently as they passed.

"About… About Harry." She lied. "I just miss him, that's all."

"Ah." He said, actually sounding rather sympathetic when he added, "I'm sorry about that, you know. I tried to stop them."

Draco was referring to the Death Eaters that had cornered Harry after he'd killed their 'Dark Lord'. Draco had tried to stop them, but they'd killed Harry before he had a chance to do much more than knock a few of the Death Eaters out.

"I know." She nodded, eyes welling up again.

He pulled her closer to him, and she allowed herself to rest her head against the connection between his shoulder and chest. His strong arm really did make her feel safe with all these men around. A bit scary, they were.

Draco, in turn, took a moment to look down at Hermione, since she couldn't catch him at it. Earlier, he knew she had been watching him, though he couldn't figure why. She was nineteen now, and looked far better than she had first year. She no longer had the buckteeth or lack of a figure. It was rather hard to tell, due to the ridiculous uniforms at Hogwarts, but Hermione obviously had a nice body. He could tell, since she was so close to him right then. Not that he was interested. Definitely not. Her hair had lost most of its frizz, and was now mostly just curly. But it was still the same pretty shade of brown. Her eyes were also a brilliant color, almost a mix between coffee and chocolate. And they were quite large, as was desired by most girls, in order to use for the purpose of flirting. But she never did try. She almost always had her eyes fixed on a book, or the front of the room during classes. But overall, she really was rather.. nice looking. For a muggle-born, he added belatedly.

To any onlooker, it would seem that Draco was simply being overprotective and hugging his girlfriend. He was almost certain he felt eyes glaring into his back, but figured they'd lay off after a while. He _could_ be rather intimidating when he wanted to.

Finally, they reached the front of the dining hall, and stood before the students. Hermione felt she might faint after seeing all of the rather large students staring at the pair of them. They were truly more terrifying than she had anticipated. She was extremely grateful she hadn't brought Ronald along. Draco, however? She had a feeling he would either take his job too seriously, or not enough, figuring they'd just automatically be afraid of him. Either way, she knew something would go wrong and they would get caught. For now, though, she was content with standing there and pretending she was listening to the Headmaster continue to brag.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it's such a short chapter... Having a bit of mental blockage at the moment. Will try to update sooner this time..

* * *

><p>"Excuse me?" Hermione blurted before quickly clapping a hand to her mouth.<p>

"What Miss Granger means to say is that our Headmistress gave specific instructions to us about making sure we had the same class schedule." Draco attempted.

The Durmstrang Headmaster had just given them schedules with completely different classes. Draco knew that Hermione had to be terrified, though she tried not to show it. She had a nearly wild look in her eyes as she glanced at him. She had seen the way the students had been looking at her since she arrived. Boy, was Draco glad he'd come. These guys would just about eat her up if they caught her by herself.

"I was not given this information." The Headmaster said in the accent that had already become grating on Draco's ears and nerves.

"You see, sir," He replied, "Headmistress McGonagall wants specific classes to be given the attention of our notes. The ones on Miss Granger's schedule, actually. The other classes she believes to be in good condition."

"I see." The Headmaster nodded slowly. "If that is what you British wizards need help with, we will help you. After all, our school must be far more superior than I had thought for you to come all this way.

Hermione no longer had a hand to her mouth, but looked displeased.

"Absolutely." Draco agreed, just so he could get the man to shut up and change their schedules already.

"Mr Malfoy you will just use her schedule for both of you."

"Yes, sir." He nodded. Putting a hand on Hermione's arm, he directed her towards the door.

"Oh, and Mr Malfoy?"

"Sir?" He turned back, keeping a firm grasp on the schedule and Hermione.

"Tell Miss Granger she is allowed to talk, by the way." He sniggered.

Hermione attempted to pull out of Draco's grasp to leave the Headmaster's office as fast as possible. He nodded to the Headmaster, and turned to lead her out and down the hall a ways before stopping and turning to face her.

"Don't listen to him, Granger. He's a git. It'll be fine. We're in all the same classes, now."

"I know." She agreed. "I just can't stand these people." She glared at the ground.

"I can't either."

"If they were at Hogwarts, they'd be Slytherins, the lot of them." She huffed.

Draco glanced at her before turning away to lean against the wall.

"Oh, Malfoy. I.." Hermione frowned, feeling guilty.

"It's alright. I was always like them. I know it. This year, though, I feel different, even if I don't always act that way."

"You have changed, Draco." She rested a hand on his shoulder lightly, looking a bit embarrassed. "I've noticed it. You're never truly cruel anymore. When you say things, you don't often mean them."

"Behind all sarcasm and lies there is some truth.." He grumbled, quoting what she'd said at the beginning of the year.

Raising her eyebrows, she stared at him.

Over the past month, they had been living in the Head's Dormitory, and she had noticed the changes within him. They weren't exactly friends, as he would never admit to being any different, or of treating people better at Hogwarts. But they didn't bicker constantly anymore. More like once a week or so.

"We'll get through this." She said finally.

"Yes." He agreed. "We will."

…

In classes the next morning, Hermione and Draco scarcely payed attention. The Professors seemed to purposefully seat them separately. Thus, throughout the morning classes, Hermione was incessantly harassed by whomever she was forced to sit by, or whoever made snide remarks when the Professor wasn't paying attention. Draco, on the other hand, was left alone. No one dared to speak to him once they saw the look on his face. He did nothing in class except sneer or glare daggers at whatever bloke was sitting next to Hermione, or said anything to or about her. He didn't even become aware he was doing it until Hermione glanced at him, and jerked back in surprise. He blinked at her in confusion, but she simply shook her head.

Draco looked down at his parchment, intended for notes, which remained blank. Suddenly, writing appeared on it.

_Why in Merlin's name are you scowling at me?_

Draco stared at the paper for a moment, then saw Hermione glance over her shoulder at him. He picked up his Quill and tentatively started writing back.

**Granger? How did you manage this? I wasn't scowling at you, though. Just at all these slimy gits.**

He watched as Hermione read his reply and shook her head, a small smile gracing her features. She turned and looked at him for a moment, but was distracted as the Professor started a new topic.

In order for Hermione and Draco to understand the classes, which weren't taught in English, the Headmistress back at Hogwarts had taught them a spell used to translate speech to the language desired. They were seated in Potions when Draco heard her speak. Doing his best not to look at her much more - they were only pretending after all... - he managed to miss the terrified look on her face as her tablemate's cauldron exploded. The only thing he caught was Hermione crying out and ducking under a table. Whatever the kid had brewed was obviously not what they were supposed to be making, because it continually fired off bright sparks, and stuck to anything nearby. The poor bloke sitting in front of Hermione and the idiot who blew up his cauldron was screaming as the stuff stuck to his hair and sparked wildly. It didn't seem to cause pain, just scared the living daylights out of everyone. But he couldn't see Hermione anymore. She had been under her lab table last time he checked. Suddenly, a hand gripped his and he jumped, flying around to face whoever had touched him.

"Calm, Malfoy. It's me." Hermione frowned, breathless. She glanced over his shoulder as another kid screamed.

"Are you alright?" He asked, raising a hand nearly to her face before retracting it quickly and looking down.

"I'm fine." She replied, voice lacking the inflection it should have held.

"You don't sound fine." He added, looking at her again. "And your hair is sparking." He did his best not to laugh. Her usually frizzy hair was now psychotically frizzed, sparking off random colors from the right side of her head.

Hermione gasped and her hand flew out of his and into her hair. He suddenly missed the contact he hadn't realized he'd still had with her hand. Funny how those things work...


	4. Chapter 4

The night after their first day of classes, Draco and Hermione were sitting in the library, discussing the day's events.

"Your hair really was quite crazy." Draco said for the millionth time.

"So I've heard." She frowned at him.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He gave a short laugh.

"What's this? A Malfoy apologizing?" She teased lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. So anyways, are we going to have to take the tests and whatnot?" He asked slowly.

"No worries. I didn't actually take notes in class, and I have no doubt you didn't either. However, along with the translators McGonagall gave us, there's a recorder. So I have each lecture recorded that can then play into our ears during tests. She didn't expect us to really learn anything from them, apparently." She whispered, attempting to avoid any curious ears that might be lurking about.

"Sounds good." Draco grinned.

Silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes, before Hermione broke it, asking, "Malfoy.. Er, Draco.. I need you to promise me something, okay?"

"Uh, alright. What?" He asked skeptically, thrown off by his first name coming out of her mouth.

"I don't know if maybe you think these guys will be afraid of you, just because you're you.. But you've got to promise me that you'll be careful about this, and that you won't just let things slip past you. If I'm in trouble, you'd better do something about it. You can't just ignore strange men giving me odd looks or anything. You must play your role, or one or both of us could be seriously hurt." She ranted, sounding intensely nervous about the whole thing.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Promise." She demanded.

"I promise, Hermione. I won't let anything happen to you." He nodded, leaning forward across the table in the hopes that she would see the sincerity on his face. He had no reason to want her hurt, and definitely didn't want the trouble it would cause if she did get hurt. "It will just be better all around if you focus on recording everything, and searching for clues, while I follow up on the clues, and act as your protector."

"Absolutely." She agreed.

"So what's our first line of duty?" He asked.

"Well," Hermione began, giving him a slightly annoyed glance as she pulled out some parchment she'd written on, "I suppose the first few days will be a bit of an observation period, as we haven't really gotten our bearings yet." She pointed at a timeline she'd drawn that morning during Potions.

"How did that bloke not catch you drawing this?" Draco questioned.

"Well, a disillusionment charm never hurt anyone.." She shrugged. "Anyways, after that, we'll have to learn more about our teachers. IF you can make a friend or two, that would be great."

"How do you suppose that will happen, with you having to tag along with me?" He frowned.

"Well, our rooms are on the opposite side of the campus, so hopefully I can just stay there while you're out."

"No way. Not bloody likely. I _just _promised to protect you, and you expect me to leave you stranded like a lost puppy?" He asked, incredulous.

"Nice analogy." She rolled her eyes. "Fine, what would you suggest, then?"

"Suppose I turn the translator on them, so they think I can speak Bulgarian? Then we act as though you haven't a clue. If they think I'm interested in being on their side, and they assume you can't understand, there won't be any problems. After all, I haven't spoken to anyone. Nobody's heard me speak English. Perhaps I tell them I'm an escort from this country, so I can watch you?"

"But their Headmaster said we're students from Hogwarts.."

"A story to confuse the people I don't feel like associating myself with." He shrugged. "Make them think I'm important, and I think theyre worth my time. No way they won't fall for that. C'mon."

"...That could very well work. We can set that into plan right now," Hermione replied, standing up. "C'mon. It's time for dinner I believe."

After they finally found their way to Durmstrang's version of the Great Hall, they realized that people pretty much sat wherever. There weren't houses at Durmstrang, after all. Thus, they headed towards the empty end of a relatively un-used table.

"So, tomorrow, we're supposed to take their version of the Defence Against The Dark Arts class, I think. That, and - unfortunately - their Divination class." She grumbled.

"Not a fan, I take it?" Draco asked, amused.

"Not even close…"

"Well, try not to enjoy it _too _much." He joked.

"As long as you're watching the idiot I get sat next to, and I let the thing record, I should be able to do whatever I want." She said, giving a Malfoy-esque smirk.

"Hey, now. That's hardly fair." He frowned.

"Well, then you'd best hope that you're the idiot I'm seated with." She shrugged, reaching for a roll.


	5. Chapter 5

It should have been obvious by then, but Draco certainly could hope couldn't he? Well, as luck would have it (luck was so not on their side..) Draco was not seated next to Hermione in any of their classes. The professors hated them already, it seemed. And those daft "Professors" didn't even know what the pair was up to yet! Draco was beyond annoyed. While Granger got to sit around and do whatever she bloody well wanted, he had to keep watch. Like a chaperone or something. The only thing that made it worth while was that Granger didn't seem to enjoy his watchful eye boring into her back all day. She even made a point to turn around, raise an eyebrow, and turn back during the Dark Arts class that morning.

"Now, students, what say you?" Professor whats-his-name asked. Draco had no idea what was going on at this point. But one look at Granger made him acutely aware that it couldn't be good. The Durmstrang students snickered and looked over at Granger. "Come here, girl."

Hermione stood slowly, and made her way to the front of the class. "Now, which spell should we start with first?"

"Imperious." One boy called out.

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. They couldn't be serious! Man, was Granger going to kill him after this.

"Now, then. Who would like to do the honors?" The Bast- That is, Professor… called.

Draco had probably never stood up so fast. He felt rather like Granger when she knew the answer.

"Well, well. Your escort must not be a fan of yours, miss." The Professor cackled, waving Draco up to the front.

Hermione gave him a terrified glance but the moment she turned back to face the students, he saw a steely resolve cover her fear. Merlin, but she was stubborn. The blokes had to know she was scared. At least she was brave through it all.

"Alright, boy. Get to it."

Draco took a deep breath, focused on Hermione, and said, "_Imperio!_" Hermione turned to face him, as he demanded in his mind. Pulling his wand towards him, he caused Hermione to walk to him as well. She looked a bit annoyed, but mostly thankful. He knew she had been expecting the worst from the idiots in the class.

By now, Hermione was perhaps a few inches from him, and stood looking up at him, her eyes about level with his chin. Through gritted teeth, and a barely moving mouth, she whispered, "Do it."

He raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. To that, she replied, "Show them that they shouldn't try to get to me." He stared at her for a moment, then realized what she meant.

As she was still under his control, he knew he could force her to do whatever. Instead, he asked mentally, _Kiss me?_

To this, she made no expression, but leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. It was the opposite of what he expected. He had no idea that a muggle-born - something he should think disgusting - could make him feel so… alive. Bloody brilliant… now the girl had him using cliches and the like. What a nightmare. But the main problem, he realized, was that he didn't mind very much.

Grumbles and coughs from the Durmstrang students caused Draco to realize that he'd lost his focus a long time ago, and there was no way Hermione was still under his curse. He was actually the one to pull away. She gave a slightly surprised gasp once she saw the severely angered expressions of the students. And the Professor, for that matter.

"Well.. Hm." Professor whatever-his-name-was muttered, looking rather put out. "Yes, well, you two had best sit down."

Draco gave a curt nod, and, placing a hand on Hermione's lower back, guided her back to her seat. Giving the guy she was sitting with a nasty glare, he turned and went to his seat as well.

"Bloody hell." Draco muttered, once class was out and they were back in their common room. "What sick wizards have a class devoted to _teaching_ the Dark Arts?"

"Honestly..!" Hermione agreed, unable to come up with anything else to say, and therefore falling back on her usual phrase.

"Oh, come on, Granger. Haven't you got anything better than that? Those guys are sodding mental!"

"Language, Malfoy!" She reprimanded.

"Merlin, Granger. Forget that right now. You could have been put under Crucio. You're lucky the idiot wanted to use Imperious."

"Lucky?" She shouted, suddenly enraged about the whole thing. She'd finally cracked through her layer of shock and was downright furious now. "That rotter was likely going to make me do all sorts of inappropriate things!"

"But I protected you. As promised." He said, seemingly proud of himself.

"Look, you can stop things from happening most of the time. But unless you show those guys not to mess with us, it will keep happening. I don't enjoy the prospect of potentially being attacked, and you not being able to help me." She cried.

"You talk as though you can do nothing for yourself. Why is it entirely on me?" He complained.

"Like I enjoy feeling helpless, Malfoy? Please. I've never had blokes like these around me before. How should I know what I aught to do? I've never needed to protect myself from this kind of thing before." She replied, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

Draco looked over at her on the other end of the couch. He'd never seen her so vulnerable. That Gryffindor bravado usually held out until she was out of his sight. Unsure of what to do now, he replayed the events in his head. The only good thing to come out of the whole thing was that Granger kissed him. And that, too, came as a shock to Draco. He should have been nonplussed at the very least about it. But he.. enjoyed it. And to be quite honest, he wouldn't mind too much if it happened again. Unlikely, though, he noted.

"Hermione.." He began slowly, "Everybody knows that you could do anything you wanted to do. Protecting yourself should come easy. You were ridiculed by me for ages. I know you have a temper and brain that work well together and get you out of trouble. What do you want me to do? Teach you how to beat people up?"

"No! Of course not!" She snapped, pretending to ignore his compliments. "…Is there no way to make them stop?"

"Granger, they haven't been around a girl since school started, and probably even before that. What would you expect them to do?"

"Not make idiots of themselves?"

"Not likely, sweetheart." He muttered.

She gave him a confused look before uncurling her legs and turning to face him. "At least now they think we're together, right? Because of what happened in class.."

_She can't even say it.._ Draco noticed. _Probably just needed to prove to those blokes she was taken and would be watched over.. no feelings involved_


End file.
